The Quest And Unforgettable Dream
by TheOfficialRobyn
Summary: Title says it all! Yeah, yeah, it's a Pucabeth and a Percabrina; for a while. Did I say 4 a while? Anyways, two the point! Sabrina is having strange dreams about a boy with blue/green eyes and a girl with a blonde ponytail,and is shocked to later actually meet them!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well, what inspired me too make this story is that I saw just a few Sabrina and Percy crossovers, and those didn't satisfy my yearning, so I decided to make one. This is gonna be so fun! Thank you guys for waiting soo patiently, and those who gave me reviews! That really kicked me about to start right now! This is my first story too, so keep that in mind.

Author's 2nd Note: Also keep in mind that I do NOT own the following: Percy, Sabrina, Daphne, Annabeth, Granny Relda, Mr. Canis, Mr. D, Chiron, Puck, Elvis, and the Oracle (She's not really important, but she is mentioned next chapter!) But I do own my precious Hercules and Denise! But they are mentioned in the next chapter also!

Chapter 1: The Awkward Dream

Sabrina's POV: I yawned heavily, eyelids drooping. Daphne and I were on our Queen-sized bed, and Daphne was cheering humming to herself while brushing my hair. When she usually did that when she was nervous, and brushing it comforted her. She probably forgot whatever was bugging her already.

"Daphne, are you done already? I'm so tired, I swear I might drop-dead fall on you!" Sabrina whined. Then she frowned at herself. She does NOT whine. Maybe she just misheard herself. Unfortunately, Daphne also heard the whine too, and paused her brushing.

"Are you really that tired, Sabrina?" Daphne asked with wide eyes. She really cared for Sabrina, and her health; even if that meant she had to stop brushing her hair.

"Uh, not that tired." I quickly replied. But another yawn escaped from her mouth and betrayed her. Daphne lowered the wooden brush and gave a fake cheesy grin.

"T-that's okay. We should probably get some sleep, anyways." Daphne dug herself under the blankets and put her head on her pillow without another word, but she didn't shut her eyes. I so know my sister inside and out, and knew that Daphne wasn't feeling okay AT ALL. I sighed, and put my face over Daphne.

"Okay Daphne. Spill. Who or what scared you, cause I swear they'll soon find out what they'll think of my fist." Daphne flushed bright pink, and suddenly I knew what was bugging her.

"Daphne! How could you? Shame!" I scolded, but then laughed so hard I snorted. Daphne's face turned a darker shade of pink and spluttered, "That's so not coolio!"

I tried to calm myself down and grinned like an idiot. "So…who's the lucky guy?" I partly giggled out. Daphne took a few seconds but then answered, "Uh, it's Eric. Eric Salceda."

I was unable to hide my surprise. "Really? I thought you liked Joshua." Daphne shook her head vigorously. "Uh, no way!" Daphne said with a lot of spunk. "He's soo last year." I laughed at that statement.

"So, Mrs. Salceda, where's your husband?" I teased, and Daphne giggled continuously. "Uh, he's around. He loves to work at his artwork, so he's not available at this moment." I hit her with my pillow.

"Ow! What was that for?" Daphne cried, rubbing her head. I grinned. "You were supposed to get redder than a tomato and ask me to quit it. Besides, you sound like a secretary." Daphne laughed, and then they heard Granny Relda calling them from the kitchen.

"Lieblings, go to sleep! You need strength for the next day, you know!" Daphne pouted, and I called out, "Oh, c'mon Granny! It's a Friday!" There was a pause, and then they heard a loud sigh.

"Alright! I guess I better eat your waffles tomorrow, since you guys are going to be still sleeping!" I dropped my jaw open with horror. Does she mean regular good-to-the-core waffles? As in normal food? This is going to be a tough decision, but I knew what had to be done.

"Okay, Granny; you win! Daphne and I are going to sleep now!" It was Daphne's turn to drop her jaw. "What! You serious, Sabrina?" I gave a sad smile, and rubbed her head, messing up her hair. "Yeah, I'm serious. Besides, I got a plate of waffles with my name on them tomorrow." We both snuggled up together, and I closed my eyes.

_I was in the middle of a strawberry field, from the looks of it. There was lots of kids in orange shirts that read "Camp Half-blood". Weird. What's even weirder was that some were practicing archery and some weren't even human. There were goat people with hillbilly horns chasing girls who turned into trees. I have never seen this place before. And the worst part was that no one was looking at me, or even seeming to notice me at all. I tried to talk to some people, but was continuously ignored._

_"Hello? Guys, I'm right here!" I yelled. Nobody listened to her except two people. She wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing. There was a girl with a blonde ponytail and gray eyes, and a grim smile. Then there was a boy with jet-black hair and laughing green/blue eyes, and he had a half smile put on. He looked kind embarrassed, but besides that, they looked like models that popped out from a magazine. And a little like angels._

_"Can you please tell me where I am?" I asked. The girl rolled her eyes, and whispered to the boy, "You didn't tell me she was slow in the head." I got really angry. If there was something that upset me, it was someone making fun of me._

_"EXCUSE ME?" I seethed. I could actually feel smoke coming out from my ears. But the girl twirled a strand of her hair and didn't seem to notice. The boy seemed to get a bit upset, but then gave Sabrina a apologetic smile and said, "Welcome to camp Half-blood." Even though I was still upset, I tried to calm down._

_"So…where is this camp Half-blood, exactly? I don't know exactly why I'm here for. And somebody around here isn't helping." I really wanted the girl to damn focus and be a little nicer. The girl did stop twirling her hair, and narrowed her eyes._

_"Excuse me?" she demanded. This was not going well. The boy started to ignore the girl and gave me begging eyes. "Sabrina we need your help. You got to-'' Then something weirder happened. They started to turn to dust, and screamed. Wind started picking up. "Too late!" were the girl's last words. I starting floating up, and trees started to shiver violently. A tornado was heading for the strawberry field. Oh. My. Gosh. When it got here, everyone except the now-dust blonde girl and blue-green eyed boy were screaming, and everyone was flying. A cow flew past me, mooing. I was afraid I was going to stay up here forever, but then I saw a hippy mummy on the grass. It slowly lifted its head up, and I noticed it had neon green eyes. It slowly lifted its mummy arms and I started falling down toward it. No No No! You got the wrong person! I thought, panicking. I don't want to even think of what will happen if that-thing touched me. It slowly started grinning, and opened its mouth. Green vapor came out from it. The kids now noticed the mummy, and screamed louder. "It's the Oracle!" a boy with punk hair screamed. The "Oracle" took no notice of him, and was completely focused on me. I was soo close… and I was in its arms. "AHHHHH!" I shrieked, but the Oracle put her hand over my mouth and silenced me. Then she turned into Daphne. "Daphne!" I shouted with glee. I hugged her, but then found out Daphne had a blank stare. And then she got glowing eyes._

_"Wha-'' I was cut off._

_"Two chosen ones for this quest,_

_Will head East and this is a test,_

_To see which maiden will win the lucky Lad's heart;_

_The one that lost will die from a poisoned dart."_

_Then Daphne was silent, but then transformed back to the Oracle. The Oracle grinned hideously. Then she threw me into a forming whirlwind of light, and then there was white…_

I woke up with a start, beaded with sweat. _**What the heck just happened?**_

Author's Note: Bwahahaha! Cliffhanger! Well, kind of….. Oh well! I'll give the next chapter tomorrow, or today, IF I feel like it….. But meanwhile, you guys BETTER review, 'cause that will tell me if anyone's reading this! If I get no more reviews, I will leave this story to rot! NO MORE UPDATES! So review! See yaz!

P.S. The Prophecy sucks, doesn't it? Oh well… I didn't have a better idea…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Oookay! Listen up people, if you guys want some more updates, REVIEW! Cause if you want the stories, you gotta do what you gotta do. I will seriously QUIT (yeah, I SAID QUIT!) if yalls don't review. Ugh!

::inhaling fresh air:: Okay, glad to get that out of my system. Now for chapter 2! Yay! I do NOT own Sabrina, Puck, Daphne, yada yada yada! You know who if you read my first chapter!

**Chapter 2: **

**Sabrina's POV: **What just happened! What in the world did that dream just mean? I mean, it's not every day you-get-into-a-tornado-and-a-mummy-is-alive-and-creepy-and-turns-into your-sister-and-says-something-weird-and-then-throws-you-into-a-hole-of-white-light- maybe I need some food. _Like the waffles Granny promised._

"YEESSS!" I yelled, pumping my fist into the air. Then I realized people were sleeping and could hear me a mile away, so I quickly covered my mouth. Good. No one's awake yet. Daphne didn't even stir, but that really didn't comfort my unease of waking up the WHOLE house. Daphne's a heavy sleeper. I snorted at the thought of a lousy band playing right into her ear and she'll keep on sleeping. One time, I remember that I tried to shake Daphne awake. It was about 3:00 in the morning, and I was 8. I got scared when she didn't wake up, and started to cry. I then ran to mom and dad's, thinking I slept with a dead person the whole night. Mom rushed into the room, hugging Daphne while dad made pancakes. When he said pancakes were ready, she shoot up into the air and ran out of mom's arms to the kitchen, leaving mom and me with confused faces. That was the first time I found out Daphne could sleep through almost about anything.

Huh. I almost forgot about that. I grinned, then headed over to Daphne and poked her head. She snored on, leaving me smirking.

"MM mm mmm. This really is a shame." I said, not even realizing a tickly sensation at my back. When I realized it, it was too late. I turned around, and screamed. THERE. IS. A. SPIDER. ON. MY. BACK!

"!" I shrieked, and Daphne still snored on. Unfortunately, that was not the same case for the other Grimms. Granny Relda rushed in with a purple bathrobe and a dirty wooden spoon covered in orange liquid (Don't ask me how that got there!), Henry with morning hair and wearing a XXXL Lakers sweatshirt, Mr. Canis (?), Veronica with a pink bathrobe (what's up with the bathrobe trend?) and then a second later Puck, with a smirk on his face and holding a pink unicorn and small My Little Pony pajamas. Wait, a pink unicorn? My LittIe Pony pajamas? I stopped swatting at the HUGE black evil spider and pointed at him, giggling.

"What's wrong, libeling?" Granny asked with worried lines etched on her forehead. Then they were replaced by confusion when she realized I was giggling. Everyone turned to where I was pointed at, and they started laughing out loud. Even Mr. Canis had a smile on his face, chuckling (He really isn't the laughing type). Puck frowned.

"What are you guys laughing at?" He asked, still not getting it. I laughed harder, and managed to go to my drawer and get my awesome light blue camera and get the camera ready.

"Hello-o My Little Pony Fan! How are you doing today? Are you holding on to Pinkypie?" I snickered, and Puck paled while my camera clicked, greedily clicking some more.

"Wha?" He said, then looked at himself. He got super red, and grabbed a blanket that unfortunately was covered with My Little Pony horses (Daphne is a big fan too!) and tried to cover himself, but then realized that it was My Little Pony, and then threw it to the floor like it was on fire, and ran out of the room. He dropped his pink pony. I smiled wickedly, and headed over to the pony and pointed at it.

"Hey PonyBoy! You forgot your teddy bear!" I yelled. I am seriously happy at this lucky morning. I frowned when I realized the spider had advanced to my neck.

"!" I shrieked, yet again, and everyone tried to help me get the spider off my neck and get me to stop screaming while Daphne snored on.

**Author's Note:** Wow! Poor Puck! I really didn't mean to make him suffer like that! Oh well! ::sigh:: Review if you want more! At least 3 reviews! I'm out of school, so that will help me update more. Thank god for miracles! Oh, guys, I'm gonna do this in Puck's view, if that's okay! Thought it will be fun!

**Puck's POV (earlier): ** I sneaked into Grimm's room, hoping she wouldn't wake up. I got into the room and flew over Grimm's head with no problems. I am sooo awesome! I grinned wickedly and lifted my little friend and put him inside the blankets. I'm not too worried that he might get squished, Sa-GRIMM'S not that heavy.

I cursed mentally. Man, this is the fourth time I almost called her by her real name! The Trickster King is not having a good morning so far, but will be…

I grinned yet again at my gr8 plan. Then I flew out grinning, and looking at her direction, not noticing I was gonna crash the wall. I did.

"Ooph!" I said, rubbed my head later on. God! I hoped I woke Grimm up! I thought, and flew into my room. I then placed my ear onto my door and listened. 6 minutes later, I heard a shriek that rattled my eardrums. I winced and covered my ears, rubbing them. Dang, she's got some voice power! I thought miserably. My precious little ears ringed, and I couldn't hear straight until I heard thudding from the hallway. Everyone ran up the stairs, and opened the room with a slam. I grinned and grabbed Kraken the Deciever, my bloody pink steed. I ran into the room after Veronica, anxious to see Grimm's face. She was slapping her back and stomping sround shrieking, while Marshmellow was sleeping, or rather snoring off.

She could win a sleeping contest, I thought. Then Grimm stopped dancing the Grimm Gots A Spider On Her Back Dance and pointed at me giggling.

"What's wrong, libeling?" the Old Lady asked, then got confused and everyone turned to me. The Old Lady muttered an "Oh My!" and started laughing. Everyone joined in, while Mr. Canis chuckled. Woah, it really has to be funny, he never laughes at my jokes, I thought.

"What are you guys laughing at?" I heard my courageous voice echoing the room, while Grimm giggled and then started laughing and got her camera and started to get it ready.

"Hello-o My Little Pony Fan! How are you doing today? Are you holding on to Pinkypie?" she snickered, and took pictures faster than you could say, "What are you wearing?".

My pony? "Wha?" I said, then I looked at myself, suddenly realizing Kraken the Deciever was all over my pajamas and I was holding him. I looked at my steed with puzzlement. He isn't a pony! I thought, but then after that brief second of studying him I turned red and grabbed the nearest thing I could grab to cover my self. Then I gasped in alarm as I realized it was Marshmellow's "My Little Pony" blanket that looked suspiously like Kraken. I threw it on the floor and ran out of the room. While I headed toward my room I heard Grimm taunting voice saying,

"Hey PonyBoy! You forgot your teddy bear!" She shouted. I swear I could hear her grinning. This is not a good day for me. I yelled out It's Kraken the Deciever but I think she didn't hear me. Then when I was in my room I heard Grimm screaming and it seemed like she was doing the Grimm Gots A Spider On Her Back Dance dance again. And Marshmellow. My best guess was that she was sleeping still, snoring on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Yeah, yeah. I'm super sorry for ditching this D: I have to admit, there was no more inspiration on this no more.. so, being the coward I am, I ditched it. -.- I'm so sorry, here's the chapter you have been waiting for! It might not be as good as you guys would like it, but oh well. I'm sorry. :'(

I do not own any of the Sabrina Grimm charries. And due to my irresponsibility, I don't deserve it.

Sorry guys if Percy is a little... ICKY. I didn't feel like refreshing myself on his personality. Let's just blame it on growing up, shall we? w

**Chapter 2:**

**Percy's POV:** I sighed, staring at Hercules blankly. Dark circles were under my eyes, mostly from the lack of sleep. Hercules looked at me owlishly with his brown eyes, little bubbles popping out from his mouth as he airily circled around his bowl. His tiny fins flapped around blandly, his orange scales gleaming. Hercules is my goldfish, in case you guys haven't found out yet. He is pretty normal, if you ask me... sorta, anyways. I have a nagging suspision he can talk.

I still have no idea why Chiron let me keep him. It's kind of a long story, but to keep it short, I found him dying and flapping around on the cement, dangerously close to a random storm drain. For some reason, I felt a huge wave of sorrow overcoming me, and... I randomly starting crying on the spot, falling to my knees. I was literally sobbing, and it was so embarressing. I mean, son of Posidon here, who completed half a dozen of quests and defeated countless evil super villians... on his knees crying like some girl for... a random goldfish dying on the street. That's pretty sad. Then, Hercules stopped flapping, and became still. Thankfully, he was still alive, his gills rising up and down hopelessly. His eyes turned to look at me, and I swear to this very day he gasped,

"Hey, pretty boy. Look at me, yaaa I'm talking to you. Geez, kids these days. Well, aren't you going to pick me up and toss me in water or something?"

A wild conversation, an ugly creepy-looking cab, and a Russian singing old lady later; I convinced Chiron to let me keep Hercules. And I admit Annabeth helped too. She seriously couldn't believe I was crying for the goldfish, but she quickly figured out how important he was to me. She also helped me find a bowl for him, get some fish food, and name him.

But right after getting his name, he never talked to me again. Which is a little cruel, if you think about it. Now he just swims and eats and poops in his bowl; like an ordinary goldfish.

Anyways, enough chit chat about Hercules. Something really bad happened to Annabeth, and that's partly the reason why I've spent the last three hours sitting here. It doesn't help it that weird things have been happening in camp lately. Everyone in camp's powers are going berserk. Like, the Aphrodite group have been getting pimples (which is not actually serious, but they act like it's the end of the world), the Ares cabin are acting nice and being good spots on losing (very suspicious, if you ask me), and even in the Athena cabin have been losing their touch. But this all doesn't compare with what happened to Annabeth.

Okay, here's what happened. Annabeth and I have this thing when I make up one riddle every day, and she tries to answer. Well, l always end up losing and she always guesses it right first try. But just yesterday the creepiest thing happened.

"Alright, Annabeth; I finally got a really good one. This one's the best one yet, I just know it. Ready?" We were a little bit far off the camp, behind some trees.

She just rolled her eyes. "Go ahead, Seaweed brain. It's not like this one's going to change anything, I can still easily answer it."

I laughed, not offended. "Whatever. Alright, here it is." I cleared my throat, trying to act serious. "The man who made it... **sold it. **The man who bought it... **never used it. **The man who used it... never saw it. **What. is. it?"**

She bit her lip to keep from laughing, but ended up making a choked snorting sound. I just looked at her expectantly, proud of myself.

"That's easy. It's-" She aburptly stopped, a confused, clouded look in her gaze. I blinked, wide eyed. She just stood there, mouth open in mid sentence. I started to feel uneasy.

"Annabeth? Are you... okay?" I waved my hand in front of her, hoping she'd snap out of it. It didn't help. I snapped in front of her face, and then clapped. I made faces at her, and finally got the nerve to put my face until our noses almost touched. I breathed on her, knowing just how much she hated me doing that.

Zlitch. Zip. Nada. Zero.

I was really worried now, and slowly backed away. "Let me go get Chiron. Just... stay here, kay?" Right when I was about to turn around, she gasped. I whirled, facing her again. She was breathing heavily for air, suddenly pale. I rushed towards her.

"Annabeth! Breath. Take deep breaths." I told her, holding her shoulder. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stopped gasping for breath, looking at me funny. My blood ran cold, and she suddenly looked scared, pulling away from me. This wasn't like her.

"It's you. Your that... blue-green eyed boy from my dreams..." She said, wide eyed. I rose an eyebrow.

"Say what now? Annabeth, stop goofing off. I'm serious, this isn't funny." Annabeth became panicked as she looked around her.

"Wha- where am I? Where's Granny, where Daphne? Where is everybody? Wha- who are you? What have you done to me?" Her voice became higher and shrilly.

"Oh crap! I reconize this place! I'm at this split blood camp thing from my dreams, with the weird goat guys and tree girls. Oh no oh no oh no. This can't be happening." She started muttering to herself while I just stood there like an idiot, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Annabeth..."

She whirled around to look at me, finally paying attention. "I'M NOT ANNABETH. I AM SABRINA. Who are you and why have you sent me here?" She screamed. I backed away, rising my hands up.

_Woah._

**Author's Note:** Ooh. Scary x3 Sorry I made such a short chapter, I have to leave quickly on such a short notice D: I might update tomorrow, but most likely Monday, since I typed the fifth chapter already x3 See ya, stay tuned :D


End file.
